We've All Got To Be Going Somewhere
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: "I'll drive." He smiles, "I was hoping you would say that." Sam/Andy. Post 2x13. Because we all know Andy got in that car.


We've All Got To Be Going Somewhere

Summary: "I'll drive." He smiles, "I was hoping you would say that." Sam/Andy. Post 2x13. Because we all know Andy got in that car.

Rating: T

Words: 1,056

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Nobody said it was easy  
>No one ever said it would be this hard<br>Oh, take me back to the start

-Coldplay "The Scientist"

She smiles and immediately recognizes the smile she has been missing during the last hours.

"Sam-"

He doesn't let her finish, "No matter the answer, I'm not letting you walk alone in the cold."

She shakes her head back and forth. He was always going to be difficult; she should probably just get use to that now.

She notices the way he puts the truck in park and opens the driver's door. He looks both ways down the road to make sure no oncoming traffic is coming before he makes his way to the sidewalk.

She stands still, while his eyes roamed her.

The grin on his face that makes the cut on his eye not look so bad. That small sparkle in his eye that gives her goose bumps. It isn't her fault; she knows that.

"Just don't over think it." He tells her as he puts his right hand in his pocket. He would put his other hand in his pocket, but the splint occupying his wrist is warm enough.

She quirks her eyebrow, "This is a really bad idea."

She goes by the rulebook. It's her thing and always will be her thing, but looking at the man that stands in front of her, she wants to break every rule again.

He stares at her knowing this isn't her territory, but he isn't one to follow protocol; not that he had ever been suspended before.

"You're right."

She looks down at her feet to contemplate. Right foot. Left foot. Keep walking or not.

He wins. She looses. He always wins in the heart department; her head stands no chance.

She looks at him and he knows it's coming, "I'll drive."

He smiles, "I was hoping you'd say that."

She walks around to the driver's side and shuts the door. She watches as he struggles with his wrist.

She smiles faintly at him because she knows his eyes are now watching her.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Wanna see my new place?"

He rests his head against the seat, "Yep. Pictures never do anything justice."

She bites her lip and sets her hands in her lap. She should put the car in drive, but she sits. She really wants to mess with her watch, but she feels his hand on top of her thigh.

She looks over and only notices his eyes on her, his body frigid, clearly tortured, and his mind in a complete fog. Talk about a rough day.

"I'm fine."

It's simple, but it's just what she wants to hear.

She nods looking at the road, "You're sure?"

He swallows hard, "Uh, yea, you uh-"

He starts to nod his head a little as if he can't find the right words to say to her. He's new to this whole normal thing. He doesn't want to express much; it's not really him, but he will try for her. She wants normal, so he will try.

"It wasn't your fault you know that right?"

And she does know this. It was Boyd's fault. She gets that, but something about the way it all happened makes her feel dirty, like she was the one playing the bad game.

But he doesn't think that and that's what matters.

"Yea, I know." It's a lie and he sees through it.

He sighs, "You did everything you could. You had my back. I'm glad you're my partner."

She meets his eyes when he says the word 'partner' because it has meaning behind it. It's like the day they brought in blue guy. His wife was his partner.

And they're partners now in so many more ways than one. And it feels right; it feels normal.

"We make a good team, you and me."

She repeats his words from a long time ago and he knows right when she says it.

His face softens, "Yea we do."

She gives him one final look before putting the car in drive.

At the first red light she feels his hand come in contact with hers. He holds it tight.

She knows their destination and that's where she will go.

No turning back.

_A/N: *pops out of hole* Hello everyone. I know I am the worst author ever. No seriously I am. I have no words to express how much I apologize for being MIA since July *eyes wide*! Seriously, season 2 of Rookie Blue...how you ended the way I wanted you too. Sam and Andy...um, hello, we as fans seriously lucked out! Tassie and crew...you're amazing and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, let Sam and Andy be normal! That is all I ask. I will live in a happy McSwarek bubble for nine months now. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this. Don't know what this is...be gentle I haven't written in so long. Tell me what you think! I love all your comments! :)_

_A/N 2: There's this video on YouTube called "Sam and Andy (Back To The Start) by xenglishsummerrainx and seriously it's the best thing of my life. AMAZING VIDEO! The song...I just love it and the clips *swoons*! Anyways, that was my inspiration for the quote. _


End file.
